Saving Riley
by EZM2016
Summary: Riley is in a not so great relationship. When he shows up with bruises and cuts,that he obviously didn’t get from fighting, Will Chase figure it out? Will Chase save Riley? And the biggest question is does Riley want to be saved? RileyxChase Slash. Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm bac **k with another Power Rangers fic.  
**

 **This IS slash, of course. It's Riley/Chase**

 **Riley is in a bad relationship and Chase finds out.**

 **Trigger warning: Abusive relationship!**

 **Let me** ** **know what you thin**** ** ** **k!  
******

 ** ** **As always, feel free to contact me via PM, EMail or add me on Tumblr.******

 ** ** **Emails come straight to my phone!******

 ** ** **My information is on my Profile!******

 ** ** **ENJOY!******

* * *

 _ ** ** **Saving Riley  
******_

 _ ** ** **Chapter 1******_

* * *

Riley walked in and released his energem from his hand so I would fit snugly into its place on the wall. He breathed a sigh of relief.

 _'_ Finally _, back where I feel the safest'_ he thought as his eyes scanned the room, landing on his best friend, and black ranger, Chase. A small smile graced his lips at the sight, Chase was relaxed back in a computer chair with his feet crossed on the console.

He had his eyes closed, earphones on and was tapping along with the beat of whatever song was playing. Riley shook his head and laughed a little, he couldn't resist the urge to mess with the black ranger.

He made his way to the console and sat down beside Chase's feet, snickering to himself he shoved the other boy's feet hard enough so they landed on the floor.

What happened next was lighting fast, Chase was out of his chair and on his feet, in Riley's personal space, with his fist raised ready to punch whoever it was.

Petrified would be one word to describe the look in the Green Ranger's eyes, Chase's eyes went wide with realization, he backed up a step, dropping and opening his fist in order to take his headphones off.

"Damn Riley!" He cursed, the Green Ranger jumped slightly at the level of the other's voice. He cast his eyes to the floor and mumbled "Sorry" as if it was an automatic response.

The Green Ranger jumped off the console and tried to walk away, but Chase grabbed his forearm and Riley's breath hitched slightly. _'This is just Chase, breath Riley, he wouldn't hurt you'_ he had to remind himself.

He turned around to look at the taller boy, whose eyes were softened now. "I could have _**really**_ hurt you Ry. You can't do stuff like that. I don't want to hurt you" as if begging Riley to understand.

All the Green Ranger did was give a nod and turn to walk away again, but was stopped this time by a hand on his shoulder, he winced slightly.

This didn't go unnoticed by the black ranger, who removed his hand immediately as if he was burned. He walked around in front of Riley, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Just a little sore from the last fight." He replied smoothly. Chase screwed his face up and tugged the collar of Riley's shirt down until he could see the part of the shoulder he had touched.

It was marred with a purple bruise that was turning yellow and fading slightly. Riley shook him off "It was nothing, just got my ass kicked in our last fight."he said shrugging.

Nodding Chase got the impression that Riley wasn't going to talk about it. "Want to go for a walk?" He questioned hopefully.

This was what he and Riley did, they would go for long walks and talk about life. Riley sighed "Sure let's go." he said giving up.

They walked down the streets and chatted aimlessly, the tension from earlier totally forgotten. They stopped for a hotdog from the street vendor, as chase threw a friendly arm around his shoulders as they walked and laughed together.

"Riley!" They heard from behind them. Chase felt his friend go stiff under his arm and effectively slide out of their embrace, turning on his heel to see who was talking to him.

Chase turned too to see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man jogging up to them, he snuck a glance at Riley and was sure the younger boy was holding his breath.

He turned back to the intruder and raised his eyebrow in question. "Hey, _**baby**_ " he put the emphasis on 'baby' and wrapped a possessive arm around Riley, who looked as if he had forced himself to relax.

Both of his eyebrows were now in his hairline. "Baby? Riley, you never told me you batted for _that_ team" he said making a joke, trying to lighten the mood. I did not work.

Riley rolled his eyes at Chase' attempt at humor. _'Hope I don't lose a friend over this..'_ he thought sadly. Riley finally spoke. "Hey, this is Chase, my _coworker_ , and friend." he said carefully.

Chase shot him a look "Nice to meet you..." waiting for someone to supply him with a name. "Eric, this is Eric...my..." Riley struggled for a term " _ **Boyfriend**_ " Eric finished slightly aggressive.

"Nice to meet ya mate" holding out his hand, which Eric ignored, turning his attention back to Riley, "I thought you were at _work_ , baby" you could feel the accusation dripping from the statement.

"We were just on our lunch break" he supplied smoothly, sending a pleading glance at Chase. Knowing it was a ranger training day later, Chase played along.

"Yeah, mate, should be heading back now..." he replied lamely. Riley nodded, "see you later" he mumbled and tried to walk away, only to have his wrist grabbed, a little rough if you asked Chase, and spun around.

Eric gave him an overly dramatic, possessive, kiss before he let him go, smacking his ass for good measure. Chase felt bile come up in his throat from the site, not because it was two guys, oh no.

But because it was Riley being treated like a piece of ass and not a treasured boyfriend like he should be. Yes, he was jealous.

And yes, Chase should be having the internal crisis about why he felt this way about his very male best friend and fellow ranger.

Maybe at first, but now he's done with all that and the only thing left is acceptance of his feelings. He was jealous, yes, but Chase has a feeling that there is more to this 'boyfriend' than meets the eye.

 _'I'll figure all this out, one way or the other'_ Chase thought as they walked back to get started on their ranger training for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kind of short chapter, this fic is already getting longer than I thought**. ( **5 chapters so far and isn't complete)**

 **I'm so in love with this story though, but most likely only 1-2 more chapters then it will be complete.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Saving Riley  
**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

Riley entered his apartment after ranger training. He was sweaty and sore and just needed a shower, " _Riley"_ a voice drawled, however, it didn't look like he was getting one right now. Sighing internally he braced himself for what he knew was coming.

Eric crossed the room swiftly, placing his hand on Riley's bruised shoulder and squeezed, "Hey _baby_ " he drawled. "Where have you been?" Riley winced partly in pain and partly at the loaded question that he wasn't sure how to answer correctly.

"I was at work" he offered. "Then I went for a jog to clear my head" he added smoothly. Eric tightened his grip more, send pain through his body "With that _Chase_ guy?" He asked and Riley could hear the burning jealousy in his tone.

"N...no" he stuttered our Because of the pain "alone" he offered. "Don't lie to me" he roared releasing Riley's shoulder and giving him a slap across the face. "I'm **_not_** lying!" He defended himself.

Eric scoffed and rolled his eyes "Whatever, your nothing but a little _**whore**_ that will be nothing but a piece of ass to anyone" he said as he left Riley's apartment, slamming the door. Riley sank to the floor to gather himself. Taking a deep ragged breath he stood up and went to his original destination, the shower, and mumbled: "you think I don't know that?" To himself.

Once inside he let the hot water run down his aching muscles and bruises, letting his head drop trying to clear his head of any thoughts and just relax for a little while. Hopefully, Eric was done messing with him tonight.

 _'No, that's a horrible thought. He's your **boyfriend**. You **love** him'_ he went over the chant in his head before the water started to turn cold. _'Have I been in here this long?_ ' He asked himself.

He had a pair of jeans on and was towel drying his hair when he heard a knock at the door, not even thinking twice he went and opened it. What he didn't expect was a shocked Chase on the other side of the door.

"Ch...Chase?" He squeaked out, stepping aside so his best friend could enter. Chase couldn't take his eyes off of Riley, not because he was half-naked, of course, that was nice, but because of all the bruises and scrapes and cuts that marred his chest and stomach.

Chase let out a breath, and as if on autopilot he reached and ran his hand down Riley's chest, examining each bruise and cut. "Riley" Chase whispered with concern and looked up into the Green Ranger's fearful eyes.

A shudder ran through Riley's body at the emotion in Chase's eyes and his hand on his chest. They were frozen in time when the door started to unlock and before anyone could move Eric walked through the door "Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean it..." he trailed off at the scene before him, both heads snapped towards the intruder.

It was then Chase noticed where his hand was and pulled it away like it was on fire. Speaking of fire, that's all that could be seen in Eric's eyes. Chase looked back to Riley who looked utterly petrified and couldn't take his eyes off the other man.

"Eric..." Riley stuttered out Chase could have sworn he heard the blonde growl. As if a light bulb came one, he placed himself between Riley and Eric, his face set in anger.

"You" he growled out. " _ **You**_ did this to him?" He asked incredulously. But Eric just smirked "He's **mine**." With the emphasis on the last word "I can do _whatever_ I want to him" he drawled out with a sadistic grin.

Chase wasn't touching Riley but he could feel the green ranger trembling. Backing up to where Riley's chest was flush to his back, in a protective manner. Ignoring how good it felt to have his crush this close he continued his conversation "You will _not_ **TOUCH** him again!" Chase all but growled at the asshole by the door.

"Get _out_!" He yelled. Eric turned to leave "remember what I told you, Riley." He then turned to Chase "He will be back" and laughed as he closed the door. Chase was trying desperately hard to get his anger under control, he didn't want Riley to think he was mad at him.

He took a deep breath and turned to face his friend who hadn't moved from his personal space. He looked at Riley's face and saw a freshly formed bruise, without thinking he raised his hand and cupped Riley's cheek and ran his thumb softly over the bruise.

Riley sucked in a nervous, ragged breath. Chase's eyes turned even softer if that was possible. "Riley" he whispered sympathetically. He saw something flash in Riley's eyes as he smacked Chase's hand away.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Chase" he spat "I don't need to be saved!" He argued crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Hurt flashed through Chase's eyes, this was starting to sound strangely like a rejection, but he tried to cover it quickly.

"Riley, I'm..." But he was cut off by the lost look on Riley's face. "What's wrong Ry?" He asked concerned. "He's _gone_ " he whispered, sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands.

"He's the only one that could ever love me.." he mumbled into his hands "I'm going to be alone forever..." he finished with a sigh into his hands.

All chase could do was stand there and stare slack-jawed at his oblivious best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3!**

 **As always, feel free to contact me!**

 **Emails come straight to my phone!**

 **My information is on my profile!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Saving Riley**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

* * *

Chase made his way quietly to sit beside Riley, who still had his head in his hands, on the couch. Placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, the Green Ranger jerked slightly at the contact and glanced up at his friend.

Chase's heart broke even more at the puffy red eyes of his best friend. "Ry..." he began softly, only to be cut off by the other boy jumping up quickly.

"Maybe...maybe I can go after him!" He panicked "Maybe I can...convince him to come back!" He continued. Chase couldn't believe his ears, he grabbed Riley's hand, trying to not think about how perfectly their hands slotted together and how good it felt.

 _'A FRIEND, Chase! Riley needs a friend!'_ He reminded himself. "Riley, _Stop_ " he urged softly, he hated seeing his friend distressed. "But, I _need_ him. I think I can convince him to come back." He continued, basically ignoring Chase's plea.

"I'm sure if I hurry, he will come back..." he was cut off by Chase grabbing his shoulders and shaking softly "Ry!" The black ranger begged, " _Please_ , Stop." Riley just looked at him like his world had come crashing down, in reality, it had.

 _'He's been so used to this messed up version of love, he doesn't understand what real love is'_ Chase came to the conclusion in his mind and just enveloped his friend in a hug and just held him close as he began to sob into the crook of his neck.

He rubbed circles on Riley's back and kept whispering comforting words in his ear. He backed them up so they could once again sit on the couch. They stayed that way for a while until Chase heard Riley's breath even out and the sobs subside.

He finally breathed a sigh of relief, placing a soft kiss on the other Ranger's temple. He let his eyes flutter close, pulling Riley closer so he felt safe while he slept.

Chase was roused out of his sleep by the door being swung open with a smack from the door hitting the wall.

His hand was already on his Dino charger, in his hoodie pocket, before he could open his eyes "Dino charger...ready..." he mumbled.

He was stopped before he clicked the button with a tentative hand on top of the fabric over his hand, making him open his eyes to see Riley awake and looking at him shaking his head softly.

"What the _Hell_?" He felt Riley jump a little, he just tightened his grip on his friend, as if he would fly away.

Releasing his Dino charger, to lay back in his hoodie, and putting his hand over his mouth as he yawned and stretched, in affected by the new presence.

"What's up, mate? I thought I told you to get lost." He said, scarily calm, it even made Riley look at him, he just grinned at his friend and patted his back, but didn't loosen his grip.

As if he was trying to ground his friend. Riley was chewing on his bottom lip and looking at the ground while Chase was staring at the Green Ranger.

 _'Focus Chase. The meat head at the door said something'_ he chided himself. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked, uninterested.

"I _**KNEW**_ you were screwing this guy! You're such a little _slut_! _Worthless_ piece of ass..." Eric was ranting and raving, and pacing back and forth.

Chase gently sat Riley back up so he could hold himself, and before he knew it he was to his feet with his finger on Eric's chest.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about him like that. _ **YOU** _are worthless. He is _perfect_. He is nice and caring. He helps people".

Eric scoffed "He works at a museum. It's not like he's _batman_ "

Chase growled, he actually growled out "Did I _say_ you could talk?" Eric looked somewhat surprised so he kept quiet.

"He is a strong person, he's smart, and he deserves so much more than the likes of you. He started poking him for emphasis after every word.

 _"Get"_

 **Poke**

 _"Out"_

 **Poke**

 _"Don't"_

 **Poke**

 _"Come"_

 **Poke**

 _"Back"_

When he was done he had backed Eric out of the door and slammed it in his face. _'Hope I got his nose'_ Chase thought smugly.

The smugness slipped away when he saw Riley sitting there looking lost again. He made his way to the couch and sat down, the free ranger looked like he didn't know wether it was okay to lay like he was before.

Chase opened his arms invitingly and Riley all but pounced on his friend, with an ' _Oof'_ from the Black Ranger, snuggling his face into Chase's chest and crying softly.

Chase stroked his hair for a while just comforting his friend. Finally, Riley looked up at him, eyes still puffy and tears streaking up his cheeks. "Did you mean it..." he asked softly.

Chase's face took on a confused expression "Did I mean what exactly..?" He asked. Riley chewed on his bottom lip. "All the nice things you said...is that how _you_ see me?" He asked, looking away slightly, blush dusting his cheeks.

Chase couldn't help but smile. He cupped Riley's cheeks and wiped the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs. "Of course I meant them Ry...you're the _best_." He said with affection in his tone.

Riley was trying really hard to look anywhere but the Black Ranger, he was doing a very good impression of a strawberry right now.

"Thank you" he managed to mumble "No problem" Chase chuckled and Kissed the top of Riley's head softly as he released the Green Ranger's face.

Riley let out a soft squeak at the tenderness of the kiss. Chase just pulled him back to his chest, and rested his feet on the coffee table, laying his head back and closing his eyes.

"Get some sleep Ry. I'll be right here when you wake up. _No one_ is going to mess with you" He said hopefully making his friend feel safe.

He was rewarded with Riley snuggling closer and tightening his grip on the black ranger. Chase smiled and slipped into a comfortable sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay! Chapter 4!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **The song "Temporary Insanity" by Alexz Johnson inspired this one.**

 **Go listen to it, it's great.**

 **Anyways!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Saving Riley  
**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Chase stirred a little, stretching out his achy muscles and yawning. _'Why am I..."_ He thought as the memories of the previous afternoon came to mind "Oh yeah..." he breathed out, finally opening his eyes, looking down at the comfortable weight that was still on him.

Chocolate met hazel, Chase smiled softly down at his friend and a light blush dusted the Green Ranger's cheeks as he looked away shyly. Riley sat up, stretching slightly, looking anywhere but the Black Ranger. "Sorry for sleeping on you..." He apologized quietly, worrying his lip with his teeth, still not looking at Chase.

Chase chuckled softly at his friend's shyness, the sound's abruptness causing Riley to jump a little, Chase ignored it. He chose instead to ruffle Riley's hair adoringly saying "No problem Ry, always pegged you as a cuddler" if possible the other ranger's face became more Inflamed.

The black ranger chuckled again "Hungry?" He asked. Not trusting his voice the green ranger just nodded an affirmative. Chase grinned "I'll go get us McDonald's..." He pulled out his phone to check the time it read **_10:30_** "Breakfast or lunch?" He asked looking back to Riley. The green ranger just bit his lip harder and looked down "What's wrong Ry...?" Chase asks carefully, noticing the distress on his friend's face.

Riley shrugs and Chase puts his hand on the other man's shoulder, the green ranger jumps and his scared eyes snap to the Black Rangers. _'Don't hit me, Chase'_ was the thing that went through Riley's mind and it's almost as if the Black Ranger could read that in his friend's eyes.

"Noooo, Ry" He cooed at his friend _'Friends_ don't _coo at each other, moron_ ' his inner voice chided him, causing him to roll his eyes internally ' _Shut up, he needs comfort'_ Chase thought, trying to convince himself.

"I'll _ **never**_ lay a hand on you Ry." He promised his friend. Riley nodded a little in confirmation. "You can tell me what you want Riley, it's okay" He reassured the Green Ranger who nodded his head again as an okay. "I..." Riley bit his lip and looked down "Don't want to..." he struggled a little as if he didn't want to say it "Don't want to stay alone..." he finally finished, blushing more.

Chase's eyes lit up with acknowledgment "Oh!" He said in understanding "We can both go" he offered with a big grin. Riley smiled shyly up at him and said "Thank you" happily and leaned up kissing his cheek.

Shock covered the green ranger's face instantly. Chase cleared his throat in an attempt to break the awkward, _'amazing'_ his brain supplied instead, moment and rubbed the back of his neck nervously trying to keep his smile under control.

"Yeah, um ready for some food?" He asked, not really waiting for a response, turning on his heel and heading for the door Riley followed behind quietly, scolding himself for being so stupid. _'Just because he knows I'm gay now doesn't mean he will return my feelings. Idiot.'_ He thought as they made the quick trip to McDonald's.

The entire walk was shrouded in silence, they both ordered and decided to take a walk while they ate. By the time they finished their respective meals, they had made it to a park, finding a bench to sit down. Chase was the one to break the silence "It's so empty..." He observed Riley rolled his eyes "Chase, it's school hours, not everyone was a delinquent like you" he chided playfully, a smile tugging at his lips and nudged the black ranger's shoulder.

This caused Chase to chuckle and roll his eyes as well "Just because we aren't all goody two shoes doesn't mean I'm a _'Delinquent'_ " he defended himself, not being able to hold back a laugh. _'The old Riley breaking through'_ but his thought was cut short when he heard Riley laugh happy unbridled laughter.

The black ranger broke out into a bright grin and suddenly hugged the green ranger. He felt Riley freeze up for a minute, he was about to retract and apologize profusely but he was cut off by Riley hugging him back. Chase smiled, even more, hugging his friend a little tighter.

Chase was the first to pull back and looked down into his friend's face when he saw the smile reaching Riley's eyes his body went on autopilot. Before he even thought about what he was doing, much less the consequences of his actions, he leaned forward and connected their lips tenderly and Riley froze.

He moved his lips softly against the Green Rangers before pulling back spluttering an apology. Riley's face was slightly panicked but mostly confused, that look turned to hurt once Chase spoke. "Riley, I am _so_ sorry" he breathed out and ran his hand down his face in a frustrated manner "I should _not_ have done that" he mumbled, but the Green Ranger heard him.

Chase was focused on his own thoughts now, scolding himself _'What the hell did I go and do that for?! He's going to hate me!'_ He outwardly groaned _'Temporary insanity, yep that my plea, he was just too cute for me to resist!'_ He reasoned with himself.

Riley got up silently and started to walk away. _'Stupid Stupid Riley! He doesn't want you, he's pitying you! No one wants you!'_ He scolded himself harshly as he felt the tears prick the corners of his eyes. He was brought out of his thought by a hand on his arm, reacting completely out of fear and ranger instinct he turned and pushed hard.

Once he opened his eyes, which he didn't even realize he closed, he saw Chase looking up at him from the ground. Hurt flashed across the black ranger's eyes but it turned to anger, Chase huffed as he got up and dusted off his pants. Riley backed up a few steps because of the anger his friend was showing.

"Chase..." he trailed off quietly. The black ranger's expression softened slightly "I'm not gonna hurt you Ry, but _damn_ that hurt" he complained. "I'm.." Riley began an apology but was cut off by his morpher beeping, quickly followed by Chase's.

Sighing Chase brought out the offending electronic device "Yeah what's up?" He asked. "There is an attack at the park" was the response. The Black Ranger raised a questioning eyebrow like she could see him.

"The one close to Riley's apartment, speaking of we can't get ahold of him" looking around Chase responded "Yeah, Riley and I are together..." blushing at the insinuation of that sentence.

"I mean, he's here with me" he corrected quickly, not meeting Riley's gaze. "We are at the park...but we don't see anything" He continued as he surveyed the area. He turned back to check on the Green Ranger but he was nowhere to be found.

"Riley?!" He called desperate for an answer. "Guys, Riley disappeared! I don't know..." he was cut off by silence as his morpher clanked against the concrete. The breeze blew through the now empty park, rattling the chains of the swing set.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5! This story has gotten out of my control.**

 **I did NOT expect it to get this long, yet here we are!**

 **I PLAN on having 1-2 more chapters.**

 **As always, feel free to contact me!**

 **All of my information is on my profile!**

 **Emails come straight to my phone!**

 **ENJOY**!

* * *

 ** _Saving Riley_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

* * *

 ** _"Damnit_**!" Chase cursed as he forcefully hit the metal bars that now surrounded himself and the Green Ranger. Riley jumped slightly at the noise. The Green Ranger was sitting with his back against the opposite set of bars with his knees drawn to his chest and held there by his clasped hands, his face hidden in his knees.

Sighing Chase made his way over to the other ranger, sliding down to sit next to him. The Black Ranger copied Riley's position except he rested his cheek on his knees with his gaze towards the other ranger. "Ry...?" He spoke softly as if trying not to scare a frightened animal. No response. "Ry...are you okay?" He continued in a soft voice, Riley nodded his head as a _'yes'_. Chase sighed again, "I'm _sorry_ " he mumbled out.

"I know you are..." came a small voice as Riley turned his head to meet his teammate's gaze, a small sad smile tugging at the edge of his lips. Chase opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out, he was doing a good impression of a fish when he finally managed to make his mouth work "What do you mean by _that_?". He tried to make it sound incredulous but it just came out confused.

Riley just smiled and squeezed his eyes shut as he shook his head "Nothing..it's fine" he said softly as he turned his head to avoid the black ranger's gaze. Chase sighed again and bit his lip as he tentatively reached out to touch the other ranger. _'This could end very badly...it could make him hate you more'_ his inner voice warned _'Or this could help'_ he reasoned back. He then softly put his hand on the Green Ranger's back, Chase felt the man freeze under his hand as if trying to figure out if it was a danger or not.

Riley's eyes snapped back to Chase's so fast it made the Black Ranger wince _'That can't feel good on his neck, the boy is gonna get whiplash'_ he thought. The Black Ranger put on the softest smile he could muster and started rubbing circles on his teammate's back with his thumb, Riley smiled a little and his eyes fluttered closed. Chase let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

Taking this as a good sign he moved closer to his friend, their sides completely pressed together now and his arm taking place around his shoulders, the thumb continued to rub soothing circles on Riley's right shoulder. Chase felt the Green Ranger's breath hitch at the shift in their position, leaning down to Riley's ear he whispered: "Is this okay Ry?" Letting his breath ghost over his ear.

The Green Ranger had to resist the shiver that ran down his spine, he bit his lip and nodded his head slowly, not opening his eyes. Chase took this as a good sign and squeezed him tighter, as if he would float away, without even thinking he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Riley's head. _'Do not apologize'_ he told himself over and over _'Just act like it's the most natural thing In the world.'_ He advised himself.

Riley breathed in sharply _'Why did Chase do that?'_ He wondered silently _'He probably just feels sorry for me again'_ the Green Ranger sighed and turned his head to meet his friend's eyes and his breath caught. No pity or anything close was found in those chocolate eyes, and if Riley didn't know any better he'd say _love_ was in the Black Ranger's eyes. _'Friendly Love, surely'_ he thought sadly.

The Green Ranger blinked owlishly a few times but hazel stayed locked with chocolate, Chase studied the other ranger's face intently and moved his face towards Riley's slowly, tentatively, as not to frighten his friend. He stopped inches from the other's lips, "Ry..?" He breathed out, his breath tickling the Green Ranger's lips, he shuttered slightly at the sensation "Yeah...?" He said just as breathless.

"Is _this_ okay...?" Chase asked, wetting his lips, Riley followed the motion of the other's tongue and his gaze flitted back to those deep brown eyes. "Ye...yeah" he managed to softly stutter out causing the Black Ranger to smile softly before he dipped his head down and...

 _ **CRASH!**_

Both rangers jerked away and were on their feet and in battle positions in seconds later. They held their breath as they heard footsteps then another loud _**CRASH** _of the door being blown off its hinges, smoke filled the room. Chase tried his hardest to see who had entered the room, it was impossible to see until the smoke cleared, but he did feel Riley's grip on his shirt from behind so that calmed him somewhat, he just wished the smoke would clear.


End file.
